


do you see someone looking back at you, or do you see someone that's in love with you?

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Yearning!!!, abed yearns over troy's yearning, back to abed's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Abed notices a lot of things about Troy. There is one in particular that he can't stop thinking about.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 30
Kudos: 304





	do you see someone looking back at you, or do you see someone that's in love with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Community I noticed something: there is a look Troy has sometimes, that he only gives Abed. No one else. And so this happened. More yearning trobed. Sorry, I have no self control.
> 
> Title from "Coloring Book" by The Regrettes (a perfect trobed song).

Abed studies people. He studies the behaviour of strangers, of his classmates, of his friends. He pays attention to the things even they don’t notice, their unconscious habits and quirks.

There is one person he’s particularly apt to studying, one person his focus naturally drifts to whenever he is around, and even in the rare moments that he isn’t. 

He knows almost everything about Troy; he knows what makes him smile, what makes him cry, what makes him tick. He knows what move he is most likely to do at almost any moment in a video game, he knows what pick-me-up he is prone to needing on certain bad days, he knows what could bring those bad days about. 

And he notices things about him, things he doesn’t even look for, things that have no real purpose for any of his research. He notices things that aren’t simple data or facts, he notices things he maybe shouldn’t. 

He notices how sometimes Troy lets his hair grow a little too long, constantly postponing his barber appointment, and how it makes him look a little messier, but beautiful. He notices how his eyes flutter close while Abed trims it like he asked him to, to avoid spending money on a haircut; he notices how his neck curves ever so slightly and his breath hitches when Abed runs his hands through his hair, checking that it’s an even length. 

He notices how he leans in when Abed puts his arm around him, notices how he always laughs a little louder at his jokes, notices how he bites his lip sometimes when Abed puts on a deeper voice for a character or some other reason; he also notices how all these things makes his own heartbeat skip.

There is something in particular that he notices, can’t stop noticing, something that plays over and over in his mind as he lays in the dark, unable to sleep. 

It’s a look that Troy gives him, a look full of emotions Abed can’t quite read. It’s a look he’s been paying a lot of attention to, curious to see if it happens on any other occasions, but it never does. That look is only for him.

He doesn’t have to do much to receive the look, sometimes he’s simply writing something down, making an observation, drinking his smoothie, then he looks up, and there it is. Troy’s eyes almost seem darker, as if his pupils have dilated more than humanly possible, and Abed always wishes he could stare at them for hours, a notebook in hand to take note of everything he might find in there. 

But before he can decipher any part of it, the look is gone. Troy always seems to catch himself just before the look turns into something else, something more dangerous. Abed isn’t sure what that is, but he thinks he would love to find out. 

Troy lets the look linger a little longer when it’s just the two of them, the same way he almost never lets Abed’s hand go, the same way he easily cuddles up to him. He almost never lets his guard down quite as much when they’re around other people, and Abed thinks he knows why. 

He notices how Troy always puts a little extra space between them after Pierce or Shirley say something about how close they are, an audible tinge of disapproval in their voice. He notices how on those days Troy even sits a little further away on the couch in Abed’s dorm as they watch a movie, but he also notices how Troy always winds up in his arms anyways.

He wonders sometimes if he should tell Troy that he notices these things, that he can see that look in his eyes, that look that gives him hope that his best friend might feel the same way he does. 

He wonders if he also has a look like that, a look that lets all the things he tries so hard to keep inside spill out.

He wonders if Troy also notices certain things, like the way Abed only feels truly comfortable around him, or the way no one else makes him smile quite as much as Troy does. 

He wonders if Troy notices how his own breath falters when he leans in so close that he fills Abed’s senses, how he can’t stop his hands from slightly trembling as they brush against the soft skin of Troy’s neck, how Abed’s focus always drifts to him so naturally. 

He wonders if Troy knows how hard Abed has to fight the urge to lower all his defenses and pull his best friend into a kiss whenever he sees that look in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, if you did please leave some kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
